Meeting You Again
by dramioneromione12
Summary: It's been a few lonely months since he's seen Hermione. Now that he calls her out, they meet again, and things chance. Only a bit of fluff. Rated K plus. Drabble. AU.


**Meeting You Again**

_It's been a few lonely months since he's seen Hermione. Now that he calls her out, they meet again, and things chance. Only a bit of fluff. Rated K plus. Drabble._

* * *

He couldn't get the image of her out of his head. The way her curly hair bounced while she walked alongside him, and how her eyes sparkled with mirth as he told her a remark on their old school days.

It was only a few months that he had left her, and his heart was filled with wretchedness. They were never together romantically, but he still had a secret.

He loved her.

_"Draco, I have to leave. The train's whistling." She whispered, holding his grip on his hand for their last moments._

_He hated leaving her on such short notice, but he was and had to be sent off alone. No one knew of their friendship. And now was the time to end it._

_"I'm going to Miss You." He murmured while gripping her hand like his life depended on it. She drew him in for a hug, and sniffled back tears she so desperately wanted to let out. But she couldn't be weak in front of him. She promised._

_They stayed enveloped in the hug for only a few seconds when cold drafty air surrounded their bodies as they let the other go. Hermione's fingertips glided over his as she walked away, and he never felt so alone._

He knew deep in his soul that he had to let her go on with her life, unless he saw her again.

And he hoped so.

::::

Every night before he went to bed, he would listen to the one song that she had shown him, and would let tears fall down his cheeks. And he would sit and play his guitar while singing during full moons. The exact way the moon was shaped when she showed him the song. He strummed slowly, and started to sing quietly.

_'Yesterday I died,_

_Tomorrow's bleeding,_

_Fall into your sunlight…'_

Gods, he missed her. If only….

Then he thought. She was working not far from where he was, or is. Since she was tragically mournful about having a job as a witch from the war and all, she applied for a job as a regular muggle. This in Draco's mind was absolutely perfect for her.

She had her love of books, and only one place could settle for her knowledge on them.

He went to sleep that night with a smile grazing his face.

::::

The next morning not long after 6, he got up, and grabbed his quill by his bedside. A piece of parchment was strewn on the desk, so he picked it up and dipped his quill in ink. He wrote.

_Hermione,_

_It's your friend. A new acquaintance as you would put it. Remember me? _

_Listen, I figured you would be working here. You are the brightest one of your age aren't you?_

_I sure hope you have time with me on a Saturday. I would love seeing you._

_With best regards, _

_DM_

He wrapped it up and folded it under his owl's talons.

"Take this to Hermione Granger." He whispered, and let the bird free as it woke and spread it wings; sailing off into the sky.

It wasn't long before he got a reply back. He was happy to hear back, but this time, it looked nothing like parchment. More like… muggle printing paper.

He took it from his owl, and his face contorted with confusion.

_Meet me at 214 Alleyway Street. It's on the outskirts of town._

_-HG_

That's it? Where the heck was that located? He was still in London!

Well, nothing a map could fix. He needed to fit in anyway if he were to meet with her.

::::

"Where in God's name is the street?" he spoke to himself, turning the map sideways, and looking at Maple Street. He was in the middle of a non-busy park, but it had people. He turned as a voice behind him chuckled.

It was a girl that wasn't that young. She looked to be in her late teen years, or around the age of 18. Her eyes were _caked_ with makeup, but she still looked innocent.

"Needing help I see? I can help you!" her American accent stood out from his accent clearly. He scoffed.

"I don't need help! I'm just…" he trailed off.

"Just say you are. It's not just you every day I pass by that I see is confused with a map such as this horrible thing." She took it out of his hands, and looked at it. "Now what street are you looking for?"

"214 Alleyway Street. The bloody map isn't helping any." He spat, looking disgustingly at the large map.

She made an 'aha!' sound, and pointed to a spot on the map. He could tell he was close since he was in a park directly by her house/ apartment. "You're not far off. If you could make it, tell them Jenny sent ya!" she exclaimed.

He murmured a 'thanks', and grabbed the map from her.

::::

He walked off, and then found her. How she had changed.

Her hair was in a tall ponytail, and she wore glasses. Her hand held a book she looked to love dearly as she sat on the bench. He gasped. That grabbed her attention.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. Gently setting the book down, and taking off her glasses, a slim smile landed on her lips.

He chuckled softly as she got up, and practically ran to him. She threw herself at him, and enveloped him in a hug, burying her face in his chest. He sniffed her hair, taking in her fragrance. How he missed her.

"Draco... I missed you." She muffled against his chest, gripping her hands on his waist in order to stay up in balance. He would never let her go. He needed to tell her. He didn't want to lose her again.

"Hermione…" he whispered in her ear, and he could feel her shiver. She let go of him, and pushed a curly strand out of her face. "Gods how could I not tell you…"

Her nose wrinkled and she gave him a once-over before looking at him again. His eyes were shut in thought, and his mouth was gently and swiftly moving while he talked to himself.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered more to himself than her, but she heard it nonetheless and gasped.

She pulled away from him, and looked into his glistening grey eyes that had opened from her short gasp. A watery smile appeared on her face.

"I…I Love you too Draco." She spoke in a low whisper. His eyes widened.

"Y-you do?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms tight around her slim waist. She made an 'Mmm' sound, and pulled out her band from her hair, the curls bouncing everywhere. She knew he always had a thing for it being down. A smile grazed her lips. What surprised them both was what happened next.

She slanted her lips over his.

He froze where he was, letting her lips attack his, until he got the courage to kiss her back passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and one of his traveled to her curls, grabbing ahold of some of it, bringing her head closer to his.

Hermione felt embarrassed, knowing that people were bound to notice what was occurring; she pulled away, her lungs calling for air. His forehead was against hers, and soon she heard a slight chuckle.

She opened her eyes, and moved away from the now beaming Draco. "What?" she asked. He shook his head, looking to the skies.

"Nothing…." He whispered, grabbing her hand, and looking into her brown eyes. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

_Crappy ending. Old story. Sequel coming soon… wait, what?_

_So yes, I have decided that this needed some explaining to do. So why not make a sequel? He he._

**_The song is Shattered by Trading Yesterday._**

_Thanks._

_-Kyra_


End file.
